residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Abdulla Nyra Hussein
*'Created for RESIDENT EVIL: DAMNATION ' "American, we have expected you. I'd like you to meet my good friend, Abdulla Hussein" -Muhammud Abu Buliji Abdulla Nyra Hussein was born in Libya in 1967. Abdulla only seems to appear next to Muhammud in person and doesn't speak. He is fought at the Abandoned Compound twice, once in the boiler room where his is heavily armed with a XM214 Microgun with a bullet belt falling off the gun and twin bullet belts crossing his chest. After defeating him there, you'll meet him in Viral Treatment Area where you see him grow to an incredible height and strength becoming Abdulla Monstros. In both fights, he is considered mildly dangerous because of his weapons and enhancements. 'Fighting Abdulla Armored' Abdulla Nyra Hussein, being Muhammud's personal bodyguard, he is usually around when Muhammud makes a public appearance, but strangely isn't near him when he makes a Televised appearance. Abdulla is an incredibly tall and strong Libanese man. When you first see him, he is standing behind Muhammud in one of their abandoned bases in Aku-Bakr simply grunting as a form of speech. He seems to disappear until you reach the Arabian Umbrella Compound where he is heavily armed by a Gatling Gun with a shield and a rotating platform. After you get his health down to half, he'll rip the gun free from the shield and begin to carry it, with the bullet belt being dragged against the ground and more wrapped around his chest. You don't kill him, but it'll show a scene where Allen fires a shot at the bleeding Abdulla. Abdulla will lift the gun up and block the bullet and drop the Microgun on the floor before running away. The Microgun is obtainable, with a total of 1000 Rounds, it is the strongest gun in the game. But your unable to use your knife and switching weapons requires you to drop it. 'Fighting Abdulla Monstros' '' "Allah forgive me, and let death come swiftly to my enemies..."'' -Abdulla speaking the only line he ever says Abdulla Hussein is fought again, but in a much bigger environment in the Viral Treatment Center of the Compound. Heis praying on one knee to a large device labeled V.I.R.A. (Viral Induction Robotic Assistant) He then hears the door close and stands up to see Allen and he takes off his avaitors. He speaks briefly before a needle jabs into his back. It seems that Dr. Richard Moss, an Umbrella scientist, worked on parasitic organisms and viral weapons. This parasitic organism called "C-13", is much like Las Plaga in mutation but holds no mental control capablities. Abdulla Monstros is similar to that of an El Gigante from Resident Evil 4, only Abdulla Monstros is 10 feet tall. A large parasitic lump pretudes from his back, but unlike in Resident Evil 4, the parasite is constantly out. The remains of his pants seem to be the only remaining clothing from Abdulla's soldier uniform. The mental state of Abdulla Monstros seems to be severe inhuman, ripping objects from the walls and pieces of floor and even break walls off to get to the player.﻿ Category:UndeadHero